Flirt
by LoneeWolf
Summary: When Thalia is laying low and recuperating after a fierce battle in Camp Half Blood and Apollo happens to be there... A flirty Apollo, a completely-done Thalia and an angry Artemis appear! No pairing, written for Cabin Wars by legacy of hades on IG! ONESHOT


~ Day 1 ~

Apollo scanned the room, looking at everyone gathered at the pavilion for lunch. Percy and Annabeth in a heated argument, Leo and Piper laughing silently at a prank they had just played on Drew, Chiron conversing with some of the younger campers about their schedules. Lastly, his eyes fell on a blue eyed girl with short raven hair, a grey parka, and a bow at her side. She was busy talking with a newly-claimed child of his on archery techniques, showing them how to notch an arrow with the best speed.

She was talking happily, with a bright smile on her face. Apollo put on his best poker face and smirk, stalked over to where the two were standing, and shooed the camper away.

"Well, hello there, beautiful!" Lester grinned, stepping closer to Thalia.

"Uh, no." she pushed him away with two fingers pressed against his forehead.

Apollo pouted, but immediately flared back. He walked back to the black haired beauty and gave her his most handsome smile.

"You're too gorgeous to be single." he spoke.

"And you're too ugly to be flirting with me." she pursed her lips.

"Well… who's your godly parent?" he tried.

"Zeus." She said.

"Daughter of the skies, I see…" he smirked "Certainly fit for an angel. How big are your wings, angel?"

"Oh, I cut them off so I could go down to the pit of darkness where I feel at home."

"Oh." he frowned but piped up immediately "Well, I think we got chemistry."

"Hum. Too bad, because I'm pretty sure you're like my bad Wi-Fi."

"How so?"

"I feel no connection here." She deadpanned "Although it has been fun to turn you down repeatedly, I gotta go."

Thalia walked away and Apollo stared while she disappeared from his sight. "Well, I suppose beauties like that don't fall for the cheesiest." he frowned "But I will succeed."

~ Day 2 ~

"Good morning, campers!" Chiron exclaimed "Allow me to remind you that today, the Apollo cabin is hosting the event! They asked me to invite you to the campside, for some precious time!"

"Let's hope they don't choose to re-enact the whole plot of Harry Potter. I think hearing a Very Potter Musical once is enough." Leo whispered to Piper.

"You have to admit, Valdez, it was pretty fun." the brunette smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth." Thalia called.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that guy?" she pointed at Apollo, sitting with Will and Kayla.

"Really, Thals?" the blond raised an eyebrow "You don't know who he is?"

"I mean, I think that's how a question works, Anna. You don't know something, you ask. Unless the communication rules and theories changed in the six months I was gone with the Hunters."

"Shut up." Annabeth rolled her eyes "I asked because it's nearly impossible for you to not know who he is."

"Why?"

"Let me give you some clues…" she smirked "The Healer, the most pansexual god there is, Archery, sluts it up for music, the bodily impersonification of the sun… Artemis' brother?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Multiple faces turned to look at Thalia, who sat shocked.

"What's so hard to make of that?" she frowned.

"You're telling me that the guy who flirted with me yesterday was Apollo? The _freaking_ Apollo?!"

"Apollo flirted with you?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow "How did you respond?"

"I shunned him down, that's what I did."

"In the lights of these new events, if he asks again, are you going to do the same?"

"Hell yeah. Maybe with a little more fire in it." She smirked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think Goldie Locks knows I'm a Hunter." the devious glint was present in her electric eyes.

"Huh, nicknames already?" Percy smirked, finally speaking after being silent for the whole conversation "You sure you're not interested?"

"You know, you are one of those people that would be enormously improved by death." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do, Thals?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see, Anna… you'll see." She grinned.

~ Later that day ~

"Hey, Thalia!" Apollo called, showing his handsome smile.

The raven-haired beauty looked his way, frowned, and looked away again.

"Thalia!" he exclaimed again, and walked up to her "Hey. You didn't hear me?"

"I did. I chose to ignore you. Why are you not letting me do that?"

"I.. well, matters not. Cabin 7 is organizing a movie night. They made it. Wanna come with me?"

"No thanks, I've already seen it."

"Then maybe you can give me a commentary throughout it?"

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to talk during a movie?" she rolled her eyes.

"Thals, you coming?" Annabeth called.

"Yeah, just a sec!" she exclaimed and turned to Apollo "I'd say it's been a pleasure, but not even that."

~ Day 3 ~

Thalia was browsing in the weapon shed when Apollo came to her. "I think we might have started on the wrong foot." he leaned against the door. "I'm Apollo."

"I don't care." She answered.

"Not even a good morning? The day is beautiful outside!"

"And I suppose that's all thanks to you, being the god of the sun and all?" she looked at him sideways.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but…"

"Then shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my way." She growled, arms full of swords "Unlike some people, I pull my weight around here."

She moved to walk out but Apollo took her wrist.

"Thalia, wait… I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being a bit too pushy, but I do want to get to know you. I want to have something between us." he looked down to her impossible blue eyes.

Thalia smiled tenderly and caressed his cheek with the tip of her fingers "Me too, Apollo."

"Really? Like what?" his heart beat faster.

"Like a wall." She rolled her eyes and pushed away.

~ Day 4 ~

"Will, I don't understand. Why doesn't she like me?" Apollo asked from his lying position in one of the beds in the infirmary.

"The holier-than-thou attitude doesn't always charm people, dad." the blond said, cleaning the supplies cabinet.

"But she's so pretty! I just want to have a civil conversation with her, and she shuts me down!"

"Remind me again who is this beauty of heavens you've been trying to flirt with?"

"Her name is Thalia."

Will choked on a strawberry.

"You okay there, sunny?" the god patted his back.

"You've been trying to flirt with Thalia? Thalia Grace? Thalia Grace with black hair and blue eyes and leather?"

"That's the one." the father nodded.

"Right." Will bit his lip to try not to laugh "Okay. Yeah, well, she's bad. Plus, I think she's leaving tomorrow."

"Why?" Apollo sat up in his bed.

"Well, she's not a permanent member of the Camp." Will tried to explain without giving anything away. "She does… quests for Chiron. Many many quests."

"Maybe I'll ask Chiron to stop sending her on quests and keep her here." he scratched his chin.

"Or, or you can wait for tomorrow and see for yourself."

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"You'll see."

~ Day 5 ~

Thalia was talking to Annabeth, backpack on her shoulder when Apollo approached them. The blonde excused herself quietly and the god moved to stand in front of her.

"I heard you're leaving." he said.

"You actually paid attention to something more than your reflection?" Thalia faked shock.

"Your beauty blew me away."

"I wish it had. You wouldn't be here if so."

"When are you leaving?"

"When my companions arrive."

"If you don't want to leave, I can always talk to Chiron and tell him you would do a better work here." he offered "I could see you more that way."

"What makes you think I answer to Chiron?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean…?"

The skies turned dark for a moment, and the sounds of whispered amazement ran through the crowd. Apollo turned to see a group of females walking towards them. He frowned but then recognized the smallest of the group.

"Sister!" he exclaimed "How are you?"

"And here I thought I was going to have a pleasant day."she rolled her eyes "What are you doing here, Apollo?"

"Visiting, of course! Didn't know you'd be here, I would have brought gifts! Maybe a haiku will do…?"

"Don't bother." She raised a hand "Are you ready, dear?"

"Yeah, I am." Thalia nodded.

"Wait, what?" Apollo frowned "Thalia, you don't have to go with her. You can stay here with me."

"Excuse me?" Thalia raised an eyebrow and Artemis frowned.

"What? What did I say?"

"Apollo, in case you haven't noticed already, I am not interested." She rolled her eyes "And second of all, I am a Hunter of Artemis. Your sister."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Then beg." Artemis stepped forward.

Silence followed her words. Apollo had nothing to say. But from the looks on Thalia's face, she was enjoying watching the god of the sun speechless. Artemis turned to the raven-haired warrior and asked.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Your dearest attempted to ask me out multiple times, throwing empty vanities and cheesy lines to yours truly." She said with a smirk "Worry not, my Lady, he was turned down every time."

"Oh, I worry not for you, Thalia. You can handle yourself. I worry indeed for the health of my brother once I am done with him."

"Artemis, dear…" Apollo gulped.

"Have I not warned you about flirting with my hunters, Apollo?" Artemis pulled out her bow.

"Sister."

"Have I not been explicit about what I would do to you if I ever caught you trying to romance one of them?"

"Artemis, come on…" he took several steps back when he saw her pull out an arrow.

"You better start running, brother."

"_Artemis, NO!"_


End file.
